rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Eden Everric
'Eden Adrianne Everric-Blackthorn '(E-dehnn A-dree-ehnn Eh-vehrr-rick) is a charming, human Seer, member of the Moon Clan and mage. She is the daughter of Claire Everric and the younger sister of Robert Everric. As with all members of the Everric, she is a descendant of Ariston Everric. Like her brother, she is the mother of copious amounts of children, these include Evelynn, John, Allannah, and Jade. She also has a blooded daughter named Janelle. Eden is sweet, powerful, charming and intelligent, much like the rest of her family. Eden was created and roleplayed by Matt. Biography Eden Everric was born to Claire Everric and the Seer, Johnathan Burke, in Seers Village, in the latter years of the Fifth Age. She was born less than two years after her brother, Robert. The reason she and her brother were born here was due to Claire's rebelling against her own father, Claude's anti-magic policies and philosophies. Johnathan and Claire were a happy couple, and Johnathan was a good father, but sometime after he proposed, an experiment in the Wizard's Tower went wrong, or so they thought. No matter the truth of the events, Johnathan was killed, and Claire was left unmarried. Much like her brother Robert, she was sent to the Lunar Isles to train and become a member of the Moon Clan at the young age of fifteen. Within the first year, she met a young Elf, adoptive of the Moon Clan who went by Reginald "Reggie" Thorton, a name he had taken from his adoptive parents. In truth his real name was Tyruil Ithell, and he was a crystal singer. Not long after, Eden had her first daughter, Jade. And after her training on the Isles concluded, she left. There she met her next lover and boyfriend, Xavier Marik, a minor noble, and within another year, Eden had Evelynn Everric and two years later, John. They had a very shaky relationship and Xavier was a bit of a prick. He didn't treat her well at all but she still "loved" him. Not long after, Xavier left her for another woman, leaving Eden heartbroken. At this, her mother, Claire, came to live with her to help her raise her kids, and so Eden focused on raising her kids and her studies, training them in what they desired to do. Soon enough she met a man named Jason Blackthorn-Drake, a good man and a member of the lower Noble House Blackthorn. She rejected him a few times and it took almost two years for her to date him, and after about year they were married and another year, they had their daughter Allannah ten years after the birth of Jade, and their son Jaezun (pronounced Jay-sun) Everric. Jason stayed with her for almost five more years, but he was soon drafted into the army and he was never seen again, captured and killed by Ogres. Trivia *Eden is a powerful Seer, and her foresight and aura tracking abilities in the Aren Arcane Institute are unmatched by any. *Eden's favorite color is red. *Ever since her nephew Gabriel was considered of age (about 16), Eden has had a little crush on him and it bothers her. Category:Seer Category:Everric Family Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lunar Mages Category:Moon Clan Category:Guild Category:Kandarin Category:Battlemage Category:Neutral Category:Godless Category:Married Category:Noble Category:Blackthorn Category:Necromancers Category:Scholar